Together Forever
by rubydesires
Summary: Will Beetlejuice and Nightshade finally get their respective happily-ever-afters? Or is Fate not done playing with them yet? Sequel to both Parasite and Music Boxes. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Evil League of Evil

**AN:** I have villains with actual names! Woohoo! Okay, so this is the sequel to Underneath the Parasite and Music Boxes. I needed to figure out some conflict for the next installment in the Fears Saga. I couldn't think of anything. Then I realized Music Boxes needed to stop _somewhere_ and I couldn't just leave it at that! So then I thought "I need a sequel for that, too!" Then I thought "Dude, why not just do 'em both?" And then BANG! Inspiration hit. Now, I bring you Together Forever!

Prologue: The Evil League of Evil

* * *

Alpha paced backed and forth at the head of the table, his head down.

Beta drummed her violet nails against the table top.

Epsilon sat perfectly still, her light brown hair hiding her face.

Delta spun around in his chair.

The four poltergeists needed a plan, but every idea had been far too flawed Either they simply couldn't do it, or it wouldn't work too well against their targets, or their targets just wouldn't care.

That was to be expected when the targets were Beetlejuice and Nightshade.

Suddenly, Delta said, "They're getting married today."

The other three jerked, startled by his voice. Then they practically screamed, "_What_?"

Delta continued spinning. "Yeppers. It's been all over the news."

Alpha sat in his seat, and ran his hand through his short, dirty blond hair. "I thought they didn't . . ."

Delta stopped spinning, flicked his shoulder length, red hair out of his eyes, and looked at Alpha. "They don't, boss. Juice is marrying that breather girl, and Shade is marrying that breather guy. Y'know, the ones they always hang out with? They're doing some double wedding . . . thing."

Alpha examined his dark orange nails while he thought over what Delta said. It was rare the youngest 'geist ever had any _viable_ ideas. But this had some potential.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. We need Juice and Shade to come here, right? It seems to me, these breathers are something very special to them. If they're marrying them, then I think it's safe to assume they truly love them." He smirked. "Never thought that was possible. So, we'll kidnap the breathers, and keep them here." Then he glanced at Epsilon, his pale blue eyes glittering. "Is the machine ready?"

The small female tucked her hair behind her ears, the dark blue of her nails reflecting the dim light briefly. "The machine is operational, but the results are not entirely what we had expected," she said in her quiet voice.

"Meaning?"

Beta sighed, and in her throaty voice said, "They ended up splattered all over the walls."

"But it still works?" he asked, brows raised.

"Yes, the machine is operational," Epsilon repeated.

A slow grin spread across Alpha's face. "That's even better. Seems we've got a wedding to crash."

* * *

**AN:** Egads! And no, they aren't really called the Evil League of Evil. Bad Horse would have my head for that. He is the Thoroughbred of Sin, after all.


	2. Chapter 1: You May Kiss WTF!

**AN:** My sincerest apologies for it being so freakin' short. Originally, this chapter wasn't going to end where it did, but I'm not in the best of moods at the moment. A lotta shit has gone really wrong over the past few days, and I'm just . . . yeah. That and I guess this was a good place for this chapter to end. Suspense and all that jazz. Again, I'm really really really sorry. Thanks to Animekitty47 and Dark Angle Erissa for the reviews.

Chapter 1: You may kiss the -- WTF?!

* * *

It looked like the entire Neitherworld had crammed itself into the church. Lydia and Nightshade stood in either side of the doorway, peeking around the door. The grooms were already at the alter, so the brides were simply waiting to get this over with.

Nights looked over at Lydia. "Ya sure ya don't want me to do anything with your hair? Seriously, I could braid it real quick."

"No, I want to leave it down. Like yours," she said smiling.

Nights had left her hip length golden hair out if it's usual ponytail, and had braided the bangs into a sort of crown around her head. Lydia's had grown to about the her lower back over the past five years.

The ghost smiled back. "Y'know, when I designed that dress, it never occurred to me it would be B's bride wearing it."

"Strange how those things happen," she replied, running her gloved hands down the front of the red wedding dress. "You were rather surprised when Beej told you you already designed our outfits."

"Definitely made things a helluva lot easier for me," Nights said, examining her own dress. She had never expected to have another wedding day, so she had never given much thought to what she wanted to wear. But she did know she wanted nothing like the monstrosity her mother _tried_ to put her in. She'd jokingly say that was one of the reasons she escaped that impending marriage. This dress, though . . . . This one was perfect. Sheer, long, flared black sleeves, a blood red bodice with celtic triangle knot embroidered on the top, and full black skirts.

When the organ music (finally) started to play, Nightshade grinned at Lydia.

"Ready, Lydibug?"

"Do you think the boys would care whether we're ready?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Then let's get walking!"

As the brides made their way down the aisle, no one payed much attention to the red head playing the organ. Or the two extra brides' maids, one with light brown hair, the other with raven black. Or the preacher with the dirty blond hair, dark orange nails tapping the cover of the book in his hands.

The red head hit a particular combination of notes that caused every musician to cringe, including Beetlejuice and Nightshade.

Then everything went dark.

And just as quickly as it started, everything stopped.

Everyone was still in the same place. Nights was still halfway down the aisle, her bouquet of black roses in her hands. Beej was still next to the alter.

Everyone was still in the same place except for two people.

"Ace?"

"Babes?"

Lydia and Derrick were missing.

* * *

**AN:** This is so short! Goddamn! I'll do my best to make up for it in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Choices

**AN:** I liked how this chapter turned out. To be honest, it isn't at all like I had originally planned. There was to be a whole lotta yellin', and a bit of an argument between Beej and Nights. But I liked how I showed their relationship in this version. Also, Seren didn't even exist in the original. Thanks to Dark Angel Erissa, Animekitty47, and Yenattirb for their reviews! Kisses for you!

Stupid sonuva--*realizes there are people reading this*O_o" Umm, the uploader wasn't working, so I had to copy and paste . . .

Chapter 2: Choices

* * *

Juno had come to expect several things from the two blondes. However, the last thing she expected from them was to find them in her office right after the two people they cared to most about were kidnapped. So the case worker thought she was hallucinating when she heard Beetlejuice's voice say, "If ya don't sit still, I'm gonna cut all yer hair off!" Juno stood in front of her door, her hand resting on the knob, and not entirely sure she wanted to go in. But the Powers That Be needed some files, and said files were in the filing cabinet in her office. Juno opened the door, and saw Nightshade stand up, but Beetlejuice, who had her hair in his hands, yanked her back down to the chair. They were back in their normal outfits.

"Sit, damnit!" he growled, and pulled at he hair until she had her head tilted back to look at him standing behind her. "I swear I'll cut it off, and then ya won't havta worry about it."

"I hate you, Beetlejuice."

"Yeah. Love you, too, Nightshade."

Juno stared at them as she made her way to her desk. When she sat down, Beetlejuice stopped pulling and continued braiding. Nightshade simply glared at nothing.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Juno asked when neither of them offered anything.

"We," Beetlejuice answered, "have no idea who took them. Therefore, we ain't got a fuckin' clue where they are."

"The only thing we know," said Nightshade, "is it was the organist, the preacher, and two of the bridesmaids. And we're certain they were poltergeists, but we've never met them."

"And how am I supposed to help?"

"Everythin' is written down someplace. Ya got files and contracts fer everythin'! Ain't ya got a list of all the 'geists or somethin'?"

"Yes, we do, Beetle."

He waited for her to continue. "Well?" he prompted.

"That information is classified."

Beetlejuice had gotten to the end of Nightshade's braid and wrapped her scrunchie around it. "Classified for whom?"

"The offer is still on the table," Juno said.

"No," they both answered in unison.

"It's the only way you're going to be able to have access to that information. There are currently four-hundred-thirty-two poltergeists living in the City, two-hundred-sixty-seven living outside the City, and seventy-four in the Livingrealm. Do you honestly think you have time to track them all down?"

"That's extortion," Nightshade growled.

"No, Miss Nights," said a new voice.

Nightshade and Beetlejuice turned to look at the other ghost. He was one of the higher Powers. His pale skin a stark contrast from his black hair and long robes. His grey eyes passed over Nights' body. "It seems you have not fully recovered from your depression, my dear."

"Yeah, well, some things never go away," she muttered. Nights didn't like to think about those five years. And she was reminded of them whenever she looked in a mirror. The dark circles around her eyes had never faded, and she was still trying to get rid of the moss. "And it is extortion."

"No, it isn't. Juno is merely presenting the facts. Are you going to sign the contract or not?"

"Not," the blondes answered.

"Are you telling me you are not even going to consider it?"

"Seren, I told you they're stubborn," Juno told the member of the Powers.

"Indeed you have, Juno, but I honestly did not think it was to this extent."

"Look, bub," Beetlejuice said. "We _like_ being poltergeists. We _don't_ wanna give that up."

"Mr Juice, we have never given any indication to the removal of your status."

The blondes blinked.

"What?" Nights asked.

"You do not have to _give that up_," Seren repeated.

"Oh. Um, in that case . . . um, B?"

"We ain't gonna go to all the meetings." Then he added, lamely, "I guess."

"So, where's the contract?"

Juno moved some files on her desk until she found it. When she had told them it was still on the table, it really was _still on the table_. She slid it to the edge so they could sign it. Nights picked up a pen, and touched it against the paper to sign her name, but Beetlejuice smacked her in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" she yelled, turning in the chair to glare at him.

"Did I teach ya nothin'?! What's a contract?"

"A legally binding document."

"Exactly. Dontcha think ya outta _read_ it before ya _sign_ it?"

Nightshade blinked before turning back to the desk and picking up the paper. Before she could read past the first sentence, Beetlejuice snatched it and skimmed through it.

"We're legally responsible for our actions," he muttered. "That ain't new. When summoned, we have to attend. That ain't new, either. If called upon to perform any duties, we must comply unless there is an acceptable reason for not doing so. When ain't that the case? As members of the Powers That Be we will not use our higher societal positions for personal gain. This includes, but not limited to, monetary wealth, vengeance, and selfish desires." Beetlejuice looked up from the paper to Juno. "Ain't trackin' them down violatin' that last bit?"

"I have not the faintest idea what you are referring to, Mr Juice," Seren said. "Do you Juno?"

"Nope," she replied with a smile.

The blondes grinned and Beetlejuice slapped the contract down on the desk. "Sign away, Miss Nights!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n Juice!" After Nights signed on her line, Beetle took the pen from her and signed on his.

"Alright, we've signed. Where's the list?"

Juno rolled her chair to the filing cabinet, and pulled a map out of one of the drawers. She rolled back to the desk and spread the map out. It took up the entire desk.

"Wow," Nights said.

"Is that of the entire city?" Beetlejuice asked, leaning on the back of Nights chair so he could get a look at the map.

"Watch it, fat boy. Yer gonna tip me over," Nightshade warned him.

"Yeah, well, cow tippin's fun. Thought you'd know that seein' as you spent so much time in Texas."

Since Nights couldn't come up with anything to counter him calling her a cow, she just shut up, and took a closer look at the map. It was a map of the City. Why they hadn't actually _named_ the biggest city in the Neitherworld, she had no idea. Maybe now since she and Beej were members of the Powers That Be, they could fix that little issue.

But that would be for another day. Right now, they needed to find Lydia and Derrick.

There were red x's all over the map, marking where the Gates were located.

Nightshade tilted her head back to look at Beetlejuice.

"What?" he asked.

"Ya think they'd stay together?"

"Dunno. That's why we're lookin'." He scanned the map, looking at the x's. "Here," he said and tapped a cluster of four marks. "It's the only place were all the Gates are together."

"Then let's go!" Nights shot out of the chair, and nearly tripped over the other one in her mad dash to get to the door. Since Beetlejuice didn't have anything in his way, he made it out first.

Juno massaged her temple. "We're going to regret this later."

Seren shrugged and slid into the chair Nights had vacated.

Nightshade had run back to the door, and poked her head around the frame. "Thanks!" she said and smiled brightly before disappearing.

"Perhaps," Seren said in response to Juno. "Perhaps not."

* * *

**AN:** Wee! Chappie finished! Erg, I gotta think of how to stretch this story out. I'm gonna shoot for three more chapters. But I'm sure there'll be a sequel!


	4. Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

**AN: **Sorry this took so long. I was having a bit of writer's block. And this chapter isn't even that long! Oh well. On a different note! I honestly never thought I would hate one of my characters with a such a deep seated passion. But I do! I can't wait till Beetlejuice kills Alpha!

Alpha: Hey!

Shut up! You are an evil, nasty villain, and I hate hate hate you! Okay, thanks to Animekitty47 and Eris-chan for their reviews.

Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

* * *

Epsilon was _not_ pleased with Alpha's order to leave the machine as is. She found it to be inefficient, using far too much energy, causing its violent results. The machine wasn't built to kill.

The little scientist had made the calculations needed to fix that problem, and she sat at the controls, trying to decide if she should implement them.

And that's where Beta found her.

The older poltergeist took the seat next the little brown haired girl, and put her arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Epsilon glanced at her raven haired friend out of the corner of her eye. "This isn't what it was built to do. The machine isn't efficient because Alpha won't let me fix it. Why won't he let me fix it? He knows I hate inefficiency."

Beta sighed. She hated when Epsilon did this. The woman was all about efficiency, and she'd have a temper tantrum is she wasn't allowed to fix it. Alpha and her had found that out the hard way not long after they had recruited the scientist.

In her life, Epsilon had performed rather unorthodox experiments. Hell, in her time, being a female scientist was unorthodox. The cause of her death was one of these experiments. Apparently. she had tried to make a more efficient form of energy. Epsilon had miscalculated, and blew up her lab. The only reason she didn't _look_ like she died in an explosion was because the chemical blast managed to preserve her before she died. The scientist wasn't sure if it was the preservation that killed her, or the explosion. But, as Beta had pointed out, it didn't really matter. She was still dead.

Alpha had asked Epsilon to create a gun that would use the poltergeist's energy as the ammo. It wasn't a difficult process and she quickly had a working prototype. However, it wasn't efficient. The weapon could only fire for a short time before it started to overheat. When she had gone to run some tests to fix that, Alpha had entered her lab, found the weapon, and decided to try it out. He thought it was perfect just the way it was. After Epsilon had figured out the equations needed for the weapon to perform more efficiently, she returned to her main lab to see her boss ready to leave with the prototype. She told him it wasn't ready, and she needed to integrate the equations into the weapons systematics. He said she didn't need to. He then found himself through the wall, Epsilon with the gun in her delicate hands, pointing at him, and telling him she wasn't done yet.

After that, he let her finish.

But this time, he wasn't going to let her.

Epsilon was lost in her memories when Alpha joined the two ladies in the control room. He looked through the window into the chamber of the machine and grinned.

"Y'know, I think we should leave them in there." He looked at Beta, his second-in-command. "What do you think?"

The raven haired woman stood and went to his side, glancing at the prisoners.

Lydia and Derrick were bound, unconscious, and still in their wedding clothes.

"I know killing breathers is highly illegal."

"We won't be killing them. The machine will."

"We left them in there."

"So? If someone leaves a baby in car and the car gets blown up, did they kill the baby?"

Beta wanted to say yes, but she knew he wouldn't understand.

Any further conversation was cut off when the door to the control was blasted off its hinges.

"Hey, boss," came Delta's strangled voice.

Nightshade had her arm tightly around his throat, one of her guns pointed at his temple. Beetlejuice stood next to her, his gun pointed at Alpha.

"Tell us where they are, and we'll kill ya painlessly." Beetlejuice grinned, green eyes glinting murderously. "Mostly."

* * *

**AN:** Yay! There will be action next chapter. But I dunno when that chapter will be up.


	5. Chapter 4: Death for the dead

**AN:** Yay! No more writer's block! I rather like this chapter, to be honest. Thanks to Eris-chan, Animekitty-chan, and for their reviews!

Chapter 4: Death for the dead

* * *

Once they found Alpha's hideout, it was easy to get their breathers back.

At least, it should have been if Nightshade kept her pockets organized.

The female blonde glared at Beetlejuice when he gave yet another annoyed sigh. He tapped his boots, waiting on her to find a weapon. They had decided to go with the machine route, not wanting to waste any time or energy. Bullets worked just as well as energy blasts.

"Do you want one of mine," he finally asked her.

"No!" she snapped. "I want _mine_." Spending a few more minutes digging around in the pockets of her trench coat, Nights finally pulled out one of her handguns. She ejected the clip to make sure it was loaded. Satisfied, she slipped it back in, and clicked off the safety. She stood like she was one of Charlie's Angels and said, "Let's go kick some ass."

"'Bout fuckin' time," Beej muttered, cocking his gun. He was about to kick open the door when it opened.

The young redhead stared at them, his grey eyes wide in shock. The blondes stared at him, equally surprised. Nights was the first to recover, grabbing Delta by the arm and pulling him to her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and grabbed her opposite shoulder, pinning him to her chest. Nights touched her gun to his temple. Surprisingly, the awkward youth was more aware of what has against his back as opposed to the gun pointed at his head. Nights nudged her knee against the back of his thigh.

"Okay, darlin', be a good boy, and tell us where our breathers are," she said sweetly.

Delta glanced at Beetlejuice who simply grinned. "Th-they're in the machine."

"What machine, love."

"The machine that Epsilon built! That's all I know, I swear!"

"You're lying," she sang. "Tell me the truth, or I will exorcise you."

Beetlejuice blinked, honestly confused. "Yer not gonna exorcise him. You've never done it before."

Exasperated, she glared at him. "There are things I have done that you don't know about. Look, you asked why I was in the exorcism chant—"

"Because ya found a more efficient way ta do it."

"Yeah. How the hell do you think I figured it out, sweetheart? Now," she said, returning her attention to Delta. "Tell me the truth."

The redhead squirmed in her grip. "It supposed to exorcise you, but Beta said it ends up exploding you."

Nights and Beej exchanged a rather shocked look, and Delta continued. "The plan was to lure you two in there and . . . blow you up."

"Lure us in by leaving the breathers in there?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Yup."

Beej looked at Nights. "I think we can arrest them for attempted murder of a breather."

"You ain't cops!" Delta yelled, but he wasn't able to hide the doubt.

"Nah," Nightshade said. "We're members of the Powers That Be." She felt his Adam's apple bob against her arm, and she grinned. "Be a dear, and take us to Alpha. If you're a good boy, we'll say we lost track of you."

Delta was fully aware of what would happen if they were arrested. Alpha would be exorcised, and the rest of them would be lucky if they only had to serve a century in prison. The young 'geist nodded and led the blondes into the hideout to the control room. He opened the door and smiled weakly at the other three of his Greek-named buddies.

"Hey, boss," he said, sounding a bit strangled because Nightshade's hold tightened.

Beetlejuice pointed his gun at Alpha. "Tell us where they are, and we'll kill ya painlessly." He grinned. "Mostly."

Alpha smirked, and tapped his orange nails against the window. "In there. You gonna go get them?"

Nightshade turned to Beetlejuice. "I think we can arrest them for that, too."

"Fer what?" he asked, not looking away from the dirty blonde.

"Conspiracy of murdering one of the Powers."

Alpha barked in laughter, doubling over. "Shade, that is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" Beta joined in with a nervous laugh, but Epsilon noticed Delta looked rather sick.

"Boss," the scientist said quietly. "I do not believe she is joking."

Alpha stopped and looked from Epsilon to Delta, and the blondes.

"B, why does no one believe me?" Nights asked, annoyed. "Perhaps we should get badges."

"Like the FBI?"

"Yeah. I think that would be pretty neato. I'll bring it up with Seren when I see him again."

Alpha blinked a few time before he said, "Oh, shit."

"'Oh, shit' is right, bub," Beej said and shot him in the knee.

"We're not gonna arrest them?" Nights asked lightly when Alpha fell.

"We'll arrest the other three, but Alpha was resisting so we had to use lethal force," Beetlejuice explained.

"Oh, okay." She let go of Delta and pushed him in the room towards the corner. Then she motioned with her gun for the girls to join him. Alpha growled when they walked past him to stand next to Delta without hesitation.

"Traitors!" he yelled, but he was stopped from saying anything else when Nights emptied her clip in his chest.

"Stay," she told the other three, walking to the window. "Yup, they're in here." Beetlejuice joined her, and she looked around the chamber. "I don't see any doors."

"So?"

"How the hell are we gonna get in?"

"We're ghosts, Nights."

"B, we've been dead for nearly seven hundred years. I know we're ghosts."

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes, and shoved his arm through the window. Nightshade blinked as she looked at his hand on the other side of the glass.

"I knew that," she lied, phasing through the wall into the chamber. She dropped to the ground and knelt next to Derrick, ignoring the dark red splattered against the walls. Nights looked over at Beej next to Lydia.

"I'm kinda shocked I can find her in all this red poufy shit," he said with a grin.

"That dress was not designed to be worn during a rescue mission. Now let's get outta here. I wanna get married before I have time to change my mind." She laid her hand on Derrick's shoulder when the air suddenly filled with electricity. The ghosts shot a panicked look to each other before looking up at the window. Alpha was grinning down at them, his hand leaving a bloody print against the glass. "B," Nightshade said through clenched teeth, pain lancing through her body.

Beetlejuice winced as his lungs burned for air he hadn't needed for over six hundred years. Gods, it felt like he was drowning again! He heard Nights whimper as she went through the same thing, and looked back towards the window above them. He saw Delta attack Alpha and a panicking Beta gesturing frantically at someone. He could only assume it was Epsilon.

They could taste the rich vanilla and strawberries in the static air as the machine tried to rip their energies from them. Nights curled up in a ball, vainly trying to stop it. Beej glanced at the breathers, unable to do anything about it as intense pain coursed through him. Derrick and Lydia were still unconscious, but their noses had started bleeding.

All four of them were dying, and they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**AN:** That was rather evil of me, wasn't it? Didn't update in forever, and I leave you with a cliff-hanger. Suspense, baby. That's why I did it. I'm fairly certain it won't take me as long to get the next one up.


	6. Chapter 5: Knight in governmental armor

**AN:** Mmm, I love Seren. Even though he complicated things by telling me he loved Nights. RAWR!! FanFiction is being a MAJOR PAIN IN THE ASS and popping up with an ad that I can't SKIP!! So, thanks to my reviewers. I don't remember who you are, and I can't exactly check at the moment. I could go through my email, but I don't want to miss you.

Chapter 5: Knight in Governmental Armor

* * *

Juno's eyes tracked Seren as he practically paced a trench in her carpet. The thing was already threadbare, like the chairs and the couch, but he didn't need to be making it any worse. He had been walking a hole into her office since the blondes had left. Or more specifically: since Nightshade had left.

She took a long drag of her cigarette before she took it out and used it as a pointer. "She's getting married, Seren."

"I know," was his reply as he turned to go the other way.

"So why do you still care for her?"

"Simply because she is not mine to hold, does not mean she is not mine to love," he snapped. They'd been over this several times now. Juno and the rest of the Powers had told him to get over this . . . _infatuation_. They told him it would impair his judgment when it came to Nights. All it really meant was Seren would do what he could for the woman.

After a few more passes, Juno sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You could go check on them."

"Nights would kill me again."

"Not of she's in trouble."

Seren stopped abruptly, turning his head to look at the caseworker. "You don't think . . ."

"They should've been back by now."

He nodded before sending himself to Alpha's hideout. Juno was right. They should have been back already. Yes, Beetlejuice and Nightshade were lazy, but when it came to something they wanted, they didn't waste time. Seren knew if someone pissed of Nights, she would blast them before they could blink again. She may be a fashion designer, but she had no qualms about causing someone extreme pain. And she'd do it with a smile.

As Seren walked through the hall, he heard the panic yells of Beta telling Epsilon to hurry and turn it off. He stopped, eyes wide in surprise when the wall to his left burst directly in front of him. Delta hit the opposite wall and slid to the floor, dazed. Alpha stepped through, his chest still oozing blood from Nightshade's bullets, and raised his hand to hit Delta again.

He didn't see Seren until the Power had his hand tight around his throat. His pale blue eyes flicked to Seren's dark brown. When he registered just who the hell had him by the throat, his eyes widened.

"Well, I'm fucked," Alpha said, his voice strangled.

"You are indeed fucked, Master Alpha," Seren replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He held his free hand up and a large glass orb formed on his palm. "Do you know what this is?"

Alpha's gaze flicked to the orb and back to Seren. "N-no?"

"Shame," he said lightly. Then he grinned again when Alpha howled in pain as the orb filled with a dark orange light. Seren flicked his wrist, banishing the now drained ghost to the Lost Soul's Room. After a quick toss of the orange glowing orb, he deposited it into one of the pockets of his robe. He'd deal with the paperwork later.

"The machine has been deactivated," he heard Epsilon say from the room.

"About fucking time. Do you have any idea what the Powers would do to us if they found out we killed two of them? _And_ two breathers? Once Delta's finished kicking Alpha's ass, I think I'll torch the fucker. We _did not_ sign up for this!" Seren had walked into the room during Beta's rant. "Just who the hell does Alpha think he is?! He _knew_ what they were and he _still_ tries to exorcise them?!"

Epsilon was looking behind the raven haired woman. "Beta, I think it would be in your best interest to shut up."

Beta had opened her mouth to ask why, but Seren gave a flourished bow. "Thank you, Mistress Epsilon. Mistress Beta, you can relax. Alpha is currently in the Lost Soul's Room." He smirked at Beta, who had spun around to stare at him when she heard his deep voice. He reached over to put his finger under her chin and closed it with a click of her teeth. "You look like a fish when you do that. Not attractive in the least. Where are they?"

Beta blinked, but managed to keep her mouth shut, and tapped on the window behind her. Epsilon got up to look at the four people inside the chamber.

"Sir, I think they may be unconscious." Epsilon said.

Seren moved to her side. "Hmmm, but at least they are alive. Well, as alive as they can be, I suppose." When he felt Beta tap him on the shoulder, he turned his head to look at her. "Yes, Mistress Beta?"

"Are we, um, in trouble?" she asked, her dark green eyes downcast.

"You will have a trial, but I'll see if we can work something out. Perhaps some community service."

Beta nodded, and Seren returned his attention to Beetle, Nights, and their breathers. "I'll be taking them now, unless you have any more questions?" When no one spoke, he nodded. "Good. I'll contact you when I have the date for your trial. Please, don't run. I don't feel like chasing any of you."

~*~*~*~*~*

Seren had taken them to the Neitherworld Hospital.

That was three days ago and they were still unconscious. In fact, Seren had already filled out the mountain of paperwork regarding Alpha's exorcism.

He was sitting in the ratty armchair next to Nightshade's bed when Juno came in. Seren was slouched over, elbows on his knees, and is chin resting in one hand while the other dangled between his legs.

"What's taking this so long?" he mumbled.

"I don't know," Juno answered. "But I'm more worried about what where going to do with Epsilon."

"Why?"

"Because she's the one who built the machine that did this."

"Then we should ask her why this is taking for bloody ever."

"I already did, Seren. She says she doesn't know. Alpha never let her . . . fix it so it was efficient. She told me there were still bugs."

"So we just wait this out?" Seren asked, his voice hollow.

"There isn't much else we can do."

* * *

**AN:** I know it's short, but that's just how it happened. I think I'll end it next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Happily ever after?

**AN: **I know, I know. Took me for freakin' bloody ever, but it's done now. Thanks to all my reviewers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Here's a line for you.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why did it have to hurt so much? It felt like she had been crushed by a steamroller five times, sliced, and had salt rubbed into the wounds.

_Stop being such a drama queen, Nights._

Nightshade's eyes flew open. Which she immediately regretted, and closed them just as quickly. She tried swallowing before she spoke.

"Haven't heard from you in a while," she told the voice. Her voice came out scratchy, and she coughed.

_There hasn't been a reason for me to speak. You haven't been doing anything stupid as of late, and it's rather difficult to form coherent thoughts when you're drunk._

"Oh, I wanna get drunk again."

_Might want to get out of the hospital first._

"What?"

_You're in the hospital, Nights._

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"Nights, shut the fuck up or I'm gonna . . . hit ya with somethin'."

The female blonde cracked open an eye and tilted her head towards her partner's voice. Beetlejuice was on the other side of the hospital room, their breathers in the beds between them. He had his eyes closed, and she smirked at the cream hospital gown he had to wear. She looked at her own, and her smirk turned into a scowl.

"Why must they put sick people in the most unfashionable outfits in the history of the Universe?"

"Stop fuckin' talkin', dammit."

"Why don't ya make me, fat ass."

"Least I have an ass, ya scrawny little twig."

Nights winced as she waited for the curse to take hold and turn her into a twig. When it didn't happen, she blinked. Nights opened her mouth to say something else, when the door opened and Juno walked in with Seren behind her.

"Ah, I see you two are finally awake," the case worker said around the cigarette in her mouth. Nights watched as Juno went to Beetlejuice's side and checked the machines next to him.

Seren made his way to hers. "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at the screens.

"Like hammered shit." Nights looked at the IV in her arm. "Wazzat?"

"Pure energy. To replace what you lost. Lydia and Derrick have the traditional breather IVs. Which was a major pain in the ass to acquire."

She heard Beetlejuice ask "How long we been out?"

"Two weeks," was Juno's reply.

"I should be on my goddamn honeymoon," Nights mumbled. "I'm pretty damn certain if there wasn't a huge ass wedding, none of this woulda happened." She turned her head to look at Beetlejuice. "Whose idea was that, anyway."

"Not mine. So Junebug," he said, finally opening his eyes. "How much longer we gotta lay here?"

"Until you can juice something."

"Fuuuuuuck."

A few days later, Lydia and Derrick were conscious. The breathers were rather surprised to find themselves still alive. However, they didn't hurt nearly as much as the poltergeists. The four of them filled each other in on what happened, and Seren told them the rest.

Nights was sitting up on her bed, sketch book propped against her legs as she worked on a strapless dress. "So what now?"

Seren, occupying the chair next to her, shrugged. "There will be a trial."

Beetlejuice snorted, not taking his eyes of the deck of cards he was currently shuffling. "And what, give 'em a slap on the wrist? Not like the Neitherworld's got any love fer me and Nights."

"No, but you are Powers. They'll most likely get prison time."

"When's the trial," Derrick asked.

"After the wedding," Seren said.

"Beej, I don't want a big wedding," Lydia said quietly.

"No shit, babes," he said with a grin. "I didn't want one in the first place. Just need witnesses and a priest."

Seren smirked. "You could do it right here."

"What?" the four of them asked.

"Beetle and Nights have the authority to perform marriages."

"All right!" Nights held up her hand for a high-five. Seren simply looked at her. "Aw, come on, darlin'! Don't leave me hangin'!" A noose appeared around her neck. She looked down at the rope resting on her chest. "At least it didn't actually hang me." She glanced back at the black haired Power. When he didn't respond, she sighed. Reaching over, she grabbed his hand and smacked their palms together. "You fail, Seren."

"I do not give _high-fives_."

"Fist bump?"

"No."

"_Come on_, sweetheart! Live a little."

"We're dead."

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean you have to act like such a stiff. I thought we were beings of energy. Shouldn't you be, I dunno, _energetic_?"

"Hey, Nights," Beetlejuice said, getting her attention. "He's government. They got sticks shoved so far up their asses, they can't even slouch. Ever wonder why they sit up so fuckin' straight?"

"That explains a lot." Nights shot Seren another glance before slipping the noose over her head and making it disappear.

Nightshade quickly repaired the tear in Lydia's red wedding dress. It took three weeks for the blondes to heal from the near-exorcism, and they still weren't a hundred percent. Close, but not quite.

"Let's _go_, Nights!"

She shot Beetlejuice a glare. "Just fucking hold on! Lydibug ain't getting married in a ripped dress." Once the garment was repaired, she stood and moved in front of the couple. "Okay. . . ." It was then Nights realized she had never been to a wedding. She had been the eldest daughter in her family, thus the first to get married. But she had ran on her wedding day. Sure, there had been rehearsals, but the priest had never actually gone over the vows.

"Well," she said after a moment of frantic thought. "Okay, um, B? You love Lydia?"

Beetlejuice blinked, kind of surprised at her blunt question. "Yeah."

"Lydibug, you love Beetlejuice?"

"Yes."

Nights crossed her arms, wishing this had gone a little more . . . romantic. "Alrighty then, give her the ring." After Beej had slipped the ring on Lydia's finger, Nightshade continued. "By the major power invested in me, I now pronounce you happily married! Seal the deal with a kiss."

~~~~~Check out this line!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's a nice line.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**AN:** Yeah, I'm ending it here. There's another after this one. Dunno when it'll be up.


End file.
